A Polar Pickle!
A Polar Pickle! is the third LarryBoy Super Short. Plot At the zoo, Alfred and Larry are taking pictures of polar bears. The little pickle boy holding his yellow toy fish and his carrot dad are excited to go see the penguins. The carrot dad says to the pickle boy that penguins are so cool. However, the pickle boy loses his toy fish after his carrot dad bumps into him. Larry and Alfred hear the sobbing. Alfred says that someone needs a hero, so he tries to go in a phone booth to transform into Larry-Boy. However, everyone in the zoo is looking at him. Instead, Larry will not go in a phone booth to transform. Alfred has a dressing room in his suitcase, so Larry goes in there to transform. However, he turns into a ballerina first. He then goes in again, finally turning into Larry-Boy. Two penguins are fighting for the fish, as they mistake it for a real one. Larry-Boy jumps into the penguins' habitat. They accidentally drop it in the water, so they all jump in, and so does Larry-Boy. However, they go back up again. And Larry-Boy goes with them. Although the same thing happens again, Larry-Boy jumps, and the penguins come up again. Larry-Boy tries to grab it with his claw, but all of the penguins are also grabbing it. One of them let go, and Larry-Boy ends up in a penguin's mouth. He spits Larry-Boy out, and Larry-Boy gets the fish. But a penguin tricks him by telling him to look up, and then he takes it inside a mysterious igloo. Larry-Boy goes with him, but he crashes into an ice wall, leaving an icicle to break on him. Another penguin takes the fish, and the other one goes after him. Larry-Boy also goes with them. They slide on the ice until the penguin with the fish is on a cliff. The other penguin bumps into him. The two penguins move out of Larry-Boy's way, leaving him falling. But he uses his plungers to save himself. They run away again, but Larry-Boy catches up to them. However, they turn out to be on the other side of an ice wall. Larry-Boy uses a hair dryer to melt the ice, but the steam triggers water, which falls on Larry-Boy and then turns into ice, freezing him. For that, Larry-Boy becomes immobile. The two penguins run out, and Larry-Boy breaks himself free out of the ice by using a drill at first and a hammer at last. The fish lands in Larry-Boy's mouth, and the two penguins jump on him. However, the fish finally lands in the pickle boy's hands. After that, the pickle boy becomes excited since he gets his fish back. Alfred says to Larry-Boy that he did a good job, leading the hero to sarcastically say "Yeah, whoopie!". The pickle boy and the carrot dad are excited to go see the polar bears, but it is unfortunate that the same thing happens again. Larry-Boy and Alfred hear the sobbing again. Alfred tries to say that someone needs a hero, but Larry-Boy shows him how tired he is after he has already retrieved the fish just one time. Characters * Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy * Alfred * Pickle Boy * Carrot Dad * The two Penguins * Polar Bears Fun Facts Trivia *Larry-Boy carves "THE END" out of ice. Fast-Forward *Larry-Boy would be frozen again in The League of Incredible Vegetables. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Segments Category:Episodes produced by Big Idea Category:Outsourced productions Category:The Yodelnapper! Category:LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Category:Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures Segments